Rio
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Charlie sends Bella on the school trip to Rio de Janeiro. The hotel they are staying in roofs none other than Edward Cullen. Can an unlikely person bring them together? New Moon. Sexual Content
1. Introduction

**Rio**

 **Charlie sends Bella on the school trip to Rio de Janeiro. The hotel they are staying in roofs none other than Edward Cullen. Can an unlikely person bring them together? New Moon.**

I'll post first chapter as soon as possible. It will be a short story of about 6 chapters I think. Sorry, but more stories to come eventually  
Please keep reviewing. I love all your comments and gives me faith to keep writing  
 **-x-**  
 **iwishiwherebellaswan**  
 **xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Bel_ _la's_ _POV_

I had no reason to live any more. My only reason for existence left me as if I was nothing. I knew that there was no way I'd see him again and I'd started to come to terms with that but I would never move on. His departure from my life had stopped it altogether.

Jacob was there for me for a while, then he wasn't. He refused to speak to me or let me visit. Mono. That's what he supposedly had. I believed it too, until I realised what he really is. A werewolf. Once I'd confronted him about it, he seemed relieved that I'd figured it out. I had him back in my life.

Whilst with Jake, I could feel the raw edges of the hole in my heart smooth over but it never closed in the slightest. I was offered a break from the constant pain but still could not breathe. On occasion I'd smile; it was never a real smile but close enough. He made me smile and I knew that in a normal world were mythical creatures didn't exist he would be the one for me.

Vampires and Werewolves do exist though. Edward exists and for that reason alone, I can't be with Jake. He deserves someone so much better than an empty shell of the girl he used to know. No matter what I tell him though he doesn't give up. One day he'll see that girl; that girl that will transform his world. He'll realise that she's the only one that matters in the world. Like Edward and I once were.

It almost killed me every time I thought of him. I couldn't stop thinking of him though. If I did, it would be just what he wanted.

 _It will be like I never exist._

Of course he exists, he took every reminder I had of him but one. A silver crescent that adorns my skin will be the most constant reminder of him.

Then there was his black button down shirt. I had kept it hidden under my pillow for when he was out hunting at night but when he left, I never took it off. I'd wear it to school every day and only when it needed washing would I take it off. In those moments, I'd stay at home without a shirt on and wash it. It had lost his scent a long time ago but I still felt comfort in it.

That's exactly what I'm wearing now. As I sit here in the coach alone, I'm in his shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. It's hot, really hot but what do you expect in Rio. Angela had already begged me to change into something lighter but at my furious glare she quieted down.

There was only nine of us on the trip and Mr Banner. We were doing a study on people in different environments. It wasn't necessary to go on this trip but you either had to come here of Canada. I'd missed the Canada trip and tried to get out of this trip by admitting myself to the hospital. The doctors cleared me as there was nothing they could do.

I never spoke to anyone anymore. Not unless I had to but that didn't stop them from talking to me. It helped to know that my friends were still there for me but I knew that one day they wouldn't be there, they had their own lives.

I felt a hand delicately lay over mine and looked round to see Jessica giving me a small smile.

"We're here Bella."

Taking her hand, she pulled me out of the air conditioned mini bus and into the hot evening air. Mr Banner was unloading the suitcases but I didn't have one. I only had my rucksack with me. There was nothing I needed but Edward.

I followed the group into the hotel and whilst they marvelled the place, I didn't care and continued to stare at the ground. I'd be sharing a room with Angela and Jessica with Samantha and Lauren in the room next to us. The receptionist was talking to the whole group about something but I wasn't listening. I didn't care. If there was something we weren't supposed to do then there was no chance of me doing it. I would stay in the room until we had to do the work, other than that I wouldn't do anything.

"Did you hear that Bella?"

"What?"

My expression didn't change as I looked up at Angela.

"We can't disturb the man in room 216."

She took my hand and started to pull me towards the stairs behind the guys. On the first floor, Mr Banner turned to us all and said something but I wasn't listening again. He walked off with the guys and Lauren and Samantha carried on up the stairs. Angela and Jessica stood with me for a moment before they both took my arms and led me up the stairs.

I was thinking of Edward now. This would have been the sort of place he would have wanted to take me to. It was a little fancy but not amazingly so. He would have had the satisfaction of spending money on me whilst not spending too much. He'd lift me up into his arms, cradle me to his chest and press his lips to mine.

The tears were running down my cheeks now. I hadn't even noticed that we'd entered our room for the next five nights. I was being sat on a soft bed and Angela held me to me as I broke down. Neither Jessica or Angela had seen me break down like this before and I felt bad for doing it. I couldn't help it though. I was terrified for when I'd fall asleep, not just for me but for them.

Angela tried to comfort me but it didn't work. Eventually I calmed down enough to stop crying and shaking. I lay down on the bed and just stared across the room. There was nothing for me here.

"Bella, it's time to go for dinner. You need to come with us."

Sitting up, I silently followed Angela and Jessica, lagging behind a little. Since he'd left, since they left, I had eaten very little. Whatever I did eat made me feel sick. That's why I have to take vitamin and calcium pills. I tend to try and get out of taking them as I see no point. Charlie always made sure he or Jacob was there to make me take them.

We were going to a restaurant round the corner from the hotel every night for dinner. It offered large plates of food, none of which I had any interest in eating. I had to order something though so got the smallest salad they had. I took out the vitamin pills that I had to take and swallowed two with a gulp of water, ignoring the worried looks from my classmates. After two bites I pushed the plate away and folded my arms.

As soon as everyone had finished and Mr Banner had given us our brief for the night and next morning, we made our way back to the hotel. I took Edward's shirt off and lay under the comforter, holding it to my chest. Neither Angela or Jess tried to talk to me, they left me be. I don't know how long I lay there but it was a long time before I gave into the fear that was sleep.

He was with me. We were laying in our meadow, my head resting on his shoulder. The sun was shining through the canopy above us and his skin was glistening like a thousand diamonds. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but closed his mouth. Sitting up quickly, I was left lying on the soft grass with him hovering above me. His chiselled jaw was turned up as a crooked grin came to rest on his face. He leaned down as his hand rested on my hip and his lips were so close to mine.

The scene started to shift and I cried out for it to stay still. I wasn't in control of this dream though. However, just before the scene completely changed I heard the three words I cried for.

"I love you."

His beautiful face disappeared as I felt the burning return. It was dark, so very dark and I couldn't see very well. Despite the burning, I was freezing cold. Then he was there. Hovering over me, not touching me. His eyes held a pain that I had only seen once before. I saw his lips moving but couldn't make out the words. A burst of light and warmth spread over me and I heard the sound of ripping metal. I was screaming now, screaming for the pain to end. His lips carefully pressed to my forehead before I saw him cradle my hand and bit into my burning wrist. The love in his eyes as he watched me and not what he was doing was evident. There was no way that could be faked that well.

Again, the scene started to flick before my eyes once again.

There was dark all around me again. No pain; not yet. He couldn't look at me. His hands were clenched by his sides as he faced an internal struggle. I could see it now. The pain in his stance. Slowly his head turned round to look at me and there was pain in his eyes. The scene held familiarity yet there were slight differences. His eyes were not the void of nothingness; they were filled with a roaring pain. A fire was a light within himself as he warred with himself.

"It will be like I never exist."

He was gone. Just like always, he disappeared before I could say or do anything. There's screaming, someone is always screaming and I know that it's me. I feel two arms enclose around me but I can't see anything. My fingers begin to ache but I'm not moving. I can't move. I'm stuck in the forest where he left me.

"Bella? Wake up Bella."

I don't want to wake up. My dreams allow me to be with Edward. There is nothing when he's not there. My mind doesn't want to follow my heart as I begin to wake.

The person holding me I recognise as Angela now. She's sitting on the floor in front of my bed, gripping my shoulder as my fingers are entangled in the sheets. Her face is filled with worry and panic as she looks me over.

I can barely breath, but when have I ever been able to breath? She's stroking my hair as I close my eyes and sit up. I'm tired; exhausted but I know I won't get any more sleep. It's impossible for me. Moving back in the bed, I lean against the wall and pull my legs up to my chest. I cling to Edward's shirt like it's my life line.

The door bursts open and I hear quick footsteps. Looking up, I see Mr Banner coming over to me with a terrified Jessica behind and Lauren and Samantha in the doorway. Our teacher sat on the edge of my bed as if scared of my reaction.

"Bella, you're safe. It was just a nightmare okay. No one here's going to hurt you."

"I know. I'm alright. You can all go back to sleep."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yeah. I'll just sit here."

The bed dipped to my side and Angela's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"You should get some more sleep Bella. You're very tired."

Turning to her, I showed her my teary eyes.

"I can't. It hurts too much."

And with that I broke down again. It wasn't too long before I stopped though. No one but Charlie had seen me this bad before now. I had never been weak but that's what happens when your heart is ripped out and torn into pieces. There's nothing that can heal me.

Once Mr Banner was satisfied that I would be fine, he left and shooed Lauren and Samantha back to their rooms. Angela stayed by myside whilst Jessica climbed back into the double bed she was sharing with Angela. At some point they both feel asleep, with Angela's head on my shoulder. I couldn't sleep. I didn't even dream of sleep. With my eyes closed, I imagined him. I traced each part of his body, of his face. My memories would never do him justice. I knew that but I couldn't help but try.

The sun dawned and everyone steadily got ready for the day ahead. We weren't doing much. Today was for us to get our bearings of the area and do some exploring. Angela and Jessica stuck by my side, no doubt terrified after last night. After lunch had finished, I started to head back to the hotel with the two in tow. I felt bad. They'd come on this trip for fun and I was stopping them. I practically pushed them out the door and told them I wasn't going anywhere. They seemed to believe me as they didn't come back till it was time for dinner.

I had more nightmares that night. They're always of a similar nature; memories of being with Edward and always finishing with the one where he left me. With the nightmares come the screams. All the next day I got sympathetic glances from everyone. The boys were no doubt told what had happened by Lauren.

We actually did work the next day. I was glad. It gave me a distraction and that's all I live for now; distractions. Without them I would have been driven insane. Jessica seemed very distracted the whole day though. She hadn't got any work done and I offered to do it for her. When she refused, I offered to let her at least copy some of my work.

I'd sunk deeper within myself by the end of dinner. The vitamin pills did that to me. Charlie tried getting me to eat enough so I could come off them but that plan didn't work. I realised I hadn't heard his voice in ages. The effect had died off when I was riding the motorcycles. I needed something new.

Surprisingly, on the way back to our rooms after dinner Jess pulled me back from the rest of the group. She took my arm and led me the other way, the doors counting down instead of up. I wasn't all that concerned, I didn't really care. Stopping me outside a door, she knocked quickly and loudly before running.

I stood confused at her actions, staring after her. I took one look at the number on the door. 216. This was the room to stay away from. If there was someone behind the door that could hurt me then I was fine with that. Maybe something dangerous will present itself and I'll hear him again.

The door swung open quickly and my eyes darted to the ground. With the swing of the door a draft pushed a scent towards me. I engulfed it and tears sprang to my eyes. It smelt of honeysuckles and sunshine. His scent but slightly off. Musky. My eyes drifted up and I could see him. My imagination wasn't this good. He was really here.


	3. Chapter 12

**Chapter 1.2**

 _Jessica's POV_

We were in Rio. The hot, sunny city on the coast for five days. I couldn't wait to get out and get a tan. Between the choice of Canada and Brazil, who would choose Canada? It's basically Forks but colder.

The fact that I was here with Mike made it all that much better. I could wear short, revealing clothes with the excuse of the weather. It would lead him on and then I could get some. We'd been together before and it was good. I guess it could be better but I'd rather have him than no one. Even though he was with Bella and now gone, I can't stop thinking about being with him. He's hot. Edward Cullen could get a job as a male model any day.

You can't talk about him around Bella though. It's like she's hanging on by a thread and any moment she'll shut down for good. She won't have a conversation with you as she can't seem to process the words. At lunch she sits alone at the Cullen's old table, starring at the doors. She only ever wears a black button down that I'd seen him wearing a few times before.

The mini bus pulled to a stop and everyone piled out, there was Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric who were all sharing a room and then Lauren and Samantha were sharing a room. Angela and I offered to share with Bella as she needs people there for her.

I saw Mike turn to me but I noticed Bella still in the bus. Turning round to her, I took her hand.

"We're here Bella."

She nodded subconsciously and allowed me to pull her from the bus. I kept her close by me, taking the position of protecting her. Letting go of her hand, I pulled my suitcase along behind me. Mr Banner stopped at the reception desk and checked us all in.

"I would like to ask you to keep the noise down when walking along the second floor hall. We have a guest whose been staying for a while and doesn't appreciate noise. He seems rather depressed and heart broken. I've never seen anyone so sad before. Just be careful and if you do see him, then it's just best to avoid him."

"Of course. We will be quiet. Thank you."

Seeing that Angela had taken Bella into her side, I stood beside Mike. His free arm wrapped around my waist and squeezed my bum. I was in booty shorts, ready for the hot weather.

"We'll find sometime. I can't resist you all week in those."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I chuckled.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"You will."

…Was his only reply before walking off with Tyler, Ben and Eric. I noticed Bella had stopped and went over to her. Close by her, we made our way up the first lot of steps until Mr Banner turned to us all.

"So the boys and I are on this floor and you girls are up one floor. Drop your bags and change if you want. There's a restaurant round the corner where we'll be eating every evening. We'll meet in the lobby in about half an hour though. Each day I'll give you a pack of worksheets to go through and I expect them all completed and handed back on Friday. If not you'll be back after school to do them. No guys are allowed in the girls rooms and vice versa. If I catch anyone in the wrong room, you will move into my room. There's a spare bed for anyone who needs it. Do I make myself clear?"

We all nodded, not wanting that to happen to us. Bella hadn't seemed to heard anything and stood there staring down the stairs. Angela and I held back and took each of her arms, leading her up the stairs.

I left Bella in Angela's capable hands as we sat for dinner. I became distracted by Mike and his hand that wandered up and down my thigh.

"There's a disabled bathroom at the back of the lobby in the hotel. Meet me there after dinner."

"I'm looking after Bella tonight."

"But you know you love it."

He was right. I loved the idea of it and the prospect of being caught. Looking over at Bella, I knew she would need me. She's defenceless in the world and no matter how jealous I am that she got even a small amount of time with Edward, she's still my friend. I mean she did set me up with Mike for prom and that brought his attention off her and onto me.

"You could bring her along if you wanted. Cheer her up a little."

I wanted to slap him so badly for that comment, but his fingers hand slipped under the hem of my shorts and brushed my thong. He was making it more and more difficult to resist. I took a deep breath and pushed his hand away from me.

"Tomorrow Mike. I promise. You know I can't stay away for too long. For me, will you wait?"

Giving him the puppy dog eyes, I pressed my fingers into the bulge in his shorts. He nodded dumbly and I pecked his cheek before turning back to my food. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella take some pills and bring her knees up to her chest. She didn't touch her food; just staring at the plate.

I never really noticed quite how badly Edward's departure had taken on her. I would never wish the pain, she looked to be in, on anyone. One look into her sunken eyes and you'd see the loss she'd faced.

After we'd finished eating we all sat around for a while before heading back to our rooms. I watched as Bella climbed into the single bed and unbuttoned her shirt. Angela and I didn't take long before we too climbed into bed. We were sharing a double bed, but it wasn't bad. It kind of felt like a sleepover from when we were kids.

We must have been asleep for a while because we heard a piercing scream. I jolted from the bed, falling to the floor as the scream continued and circled around me. My eyes land on the crippled form laying across the room on the single bed.

Rubbing my eyes, I leapt up and ran from the room. I saw Lauren and Samantha open the door to their room. They watched as I ran down the hallway in search of Mr Banner's room. Mike had told me which room he was in, so I ran straight for it and banged on the door as hard as I could. A bleary eyed Tyler opened the door.

"Where's Mr Banner's room?"

"What?"

"Where is Mr Banner?"

Pointing of down the hall, he yawned widely.

"164."

I set off down the hall and quickly found the door but not after running past it. Banging this door, it flew open and an angry Mr Banner stood in front of me.

"Sir, Bella's screaming."

"Come on then."

At a fast pace, he followed me back down the hall and took the stairs two at a time. The door to my room was wide open and the two from next door was standing in the doorway. Mr Banner made his way straight over to Bella, who seemed to have calmed down. I hovered between the door and the bed, wanting to give Bella some space.

There was some whispering between the three of them and then Mr Banner left the room, closing the door behind him. Angela took my hand and pulled me to the bed.

"Just give her some space. She said she had a nightmare."

"More like a murder."

"I think it was about Edward."

"You don't say."

Shaking my head, I looked down as we both climbed back into bed.

"Sorry Angela. I'm just tired and scared for Bella."

"I am too. Go to sleep. If Bella wants to sleep, then she'll sleep."

We both lay our heads down, pulled the comforter up and tried to sleep. Angela fell asleep first. I just watched Bella leaning against the wall and smelling her shirt. Sleep finally took me but I didn't have any more dreams.

The next morning, on the way to breakfast I saw a head of bronze. I thought I'd imagined it at first and let it go. Throughout the day there was a nagging sensation in the back of my mind though. The head of hair was somehow familiar to me.

Mike and I disappeared in the afternoon for two hours and no one questioned it. We had a great time. We'd started in the bathroom before going to his room. He could always help me forget my worries.

More screams came that night. I didn't get Mr Banner though. Both Angela and I sat with Bella for a while before I climbed back into bed. I couldn't imagine what Chief Swan had gone through having to listen to the screams every night. I felt really sorry for him.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Bella's POV_

We both stood still, I couldn't move an inch. What if I was hallucinating? If I was he wouldn't reject me. He'd want me. As I went to take a step forwards, he started walking backwards. Backwards to a double bed, until his knees hit it and he sat down.

It didn't look like he was going to make any attempt at stopping me entering. I was dreaming. I decided. There was no way that this was real. He wouldn't be here; he wouldn't be allowing me entrance into his room.

I finished my step and took three more until I swung the door closed behind me. Our eyes never left each other's as I continued to move forwards. I didn't want to get to close to him in case it disturbed some balance in time and my hallucination would end so I stopped half a meter from him.

His fingers reached out to me and gripped his shirt that was around me. In a second I was sitting on his lap with my knees bent on either side of his thighs. Hesitantly, I reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing my lips to his. At first we both tested each other out, our breathing was already laboured but that didn't stop him from pulling me closer and sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

My core started burning and I placed myself over the slight bulge in his pants. This was the best hallucination ever and it would hurt so much more later but I would deal with it to have this. His chest vibrated and he moaned into my mouth as he gripped my hips, rolling them over him. It was my turn to moan this time. He pulled my shoes off my feet slowly before gripping my hips again. Holding me close, he turned me over and moved me up the bed until my head was resting over the pillows.

My fingers were shaking as I frantically tried to undo the buttons on my shirt. His cold fingers stopped mine and took over. I could feel my mind becoming fuzzy, I needed more oxygen. As soon as he'd undone the last button, his lips left mine and descended to my skin. I pulled in a large breath causing my chest to heave. His lips were on my collar bone, his fingers sliding up and down my sides. I never thought I'd be relieved that I was wearing matching underwear.

I bent my back right off the bed and let the shirt fall from my arms. At the same time he unhooked my bra and pulled it from me. I didn't have time to notice the warm night air as his fingers gingerly ghosted over my breasts. With his lips back on mine, his palms cupped my breasts and a long moan escaped my lips.

Sliding my fingers under his shirt, I felt his muscles tense. I hooked my fingers under his shirt and tugged it upwards. He sat up quickly and threw it across the room. I threw my fingers back into his hair, pulling his lips back to mine. He could have stopped me from kissing him, he didn't, in reality he would have. But this wasn't. I could do anything I liked and he would go along with it.

With this new revelation, I started to pull his head down. He tried to keep his lips on mine at first and then lowered his lips to my chest. At first his lips were carefully placed. He then scraped his teeth over my left nipple. I felt it pebble and tighten. I wanted him to do something; to make me feel amazing. Combing through his hair, I prompted him on.

He sucked and nibbled my breast thoroughly, making me moan over and over. He moved onto my right breast, his fingers pinching my nipple he'd just left. Every time he moaned, a new round of vibrations ran through me. My breathing had calmed but when his fingers traced the top of my pants, I flexed away from him and sucked a deep breath in. He didn't move his fingers but popped the button open.

Kissing up my chest, he slowly started to slide my pants down my legs. His lips pressed to mine gently before he pulled back. I opened my eyes for a brief moment to see him staring down at my body. The only bit of clothing left on me was some black underwear. In an instant his pants were gone and his lips were on mine again.

"You are beautiful."

His fingers ghosted from my feet to my thighs, his tongue dancing with mine. I slid my hands over his shoulders, holding him close to me. Lifting my legs, I wrapped them around his hips, my core over his straining bulge. We both moaned at the same time and clenched our fingers. His hands were gripping my hips again, pulling me down onto him.

"Please."

I looked up into his eyes, showing him what I wanted in one look. He simply nodded and sat up. Standing up above me, he had one leg on either side of me as he pushed his boxers down his legs. I kept my eyes fixed on him, not blinking. Even though this was just a hallucination or a dream, I couldn't believe that this was going to happen. He stepped out of his boxers and kicked them across the room.

Kneeling back on the bed, he took my hand in his and held it to his cheek. I heard a small ripping sound and looked down between us to see his finger rip the side of my underwear. After he pulled them from me, he too looked down between us. We both just lay there calming ourselves and preparing ourselves for what we were going to do. I hooked my finger under his chin and made him look me in the eyes.

Our lips joined together and his hands began to massage circles on the inside of my thighs. He used his own legs to hold mine open as he brought himself to me. I was ready for him and he must have seen that as he pushed deep inside me, breaking my barrier. Despite none of it being real it hurt. I could feel the moment he broke my virginity and wanted to cry. Three tears ran down my cheeks and he held still. His lips caressed mine until he leaned over me.

"I love you."

"I love you too my love."

Throwing one hand into his hair, his lips crashed to mine as he started rocking his hips into mine. As soon as the pain had completely gone he pulled all the way out of me and pushed back in smoothly. His fingers stroked the back of my thighs as I lifted my hips off the bed. He slid deep inside me, filling me with his presence.

I ran my hand round his stiff waist and tried to loosen him up by massaging his waist. It seemed to work as he bent his back and pressed his lips to my neck. He pushed deeper inside me and I felt the tension peak inside my core. I could feel him become harder inside me as he quickly brought his lips back to mine in time for me to fall over the edge.

The only sound in the room was my long lasting moan and his soft, smooth, sexy moan. He'd stopped moving in me as he squirted deep inside me. We were both calming down after everything when he pulled out of me. One cold arm scooped me up as he pulled the comforter out from underneath us.

I knew my time with him was running out and that was alright. The time I had with him was more than I could have dreamed for. It may have only been a hallucination but it was real enough for me.

He lay on his left side as he spread me out beside him. I became scared to touch him; scared that he'd disappear before my eyes. As he pulled the comforter over the both of us, his leg tangled with mine, opening my legs slightly. I didn't want to take my eyes off him; I wanted to memorise every inch of his face before he left me again.

With the comforter resting over our hips, he took my left breast into his hand. He palmed it so gently I could barely feel him moving it in circles. I wrapped my fingers through his hair and led his lips to mine. The slight vibration in his throat and the melody that circled through the air brought forward my attention to how tired I was. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want him to go. There was nothing I could do to stop the darkness taking me.


	5. Chapter 22

**Chapter 2.2**

 _Jessica's POV_

In the morning I got the shock of my life. I'd headed out to the lobby ahead of the rest of the others and saw the head of bronze again. He was going into a room just down the hall from us. As soon as the door had closed, I waited a minute before going to the door.

216.

The man who was supposedly heart broken. No one has bronze hair but Edward Cullen. No one had a mess of bronze locks but Edward Cullen. How could he be here though? Why would he be here?

Questions spun through my mind all day and I couldn't focus on any of the work I had to do. I had to do something. I couldn't let Bella, my friend waste away any longer. I had to make sure the man was Edward Cullen first. To do that I'd have to find some time alone.

Mike left me alone for the day. He knew that when I had something on my mind that I wanted to be left alone. I'd have to repay him tomorrow and I knew just how to do that.

Late afternoon I returned to the hotel and grabbed a little, round cylindrical thing from my suitcase. It meant that I could see through the peep holes in the room doors. I'd bought it a while ago. I feel bad now, but it was to watch Mike getting changed in his hotel room when both our families went away.

As quietly as I could, I placed it to his door and looked in. I held my breath as my eye tried to focus due to the dark room. It was almost pitch black but there was a faint outline of a figure sitting on the end of a double bed. I stood there trying to make out the figure when I saw the head whip up and golden eyes seemed to be looking straight at me. A yelp escaped my lips and I fell backwards. Picking myself up, I ran down the hallway and round the corner. I didn't go far as I poked my head round the corner in time to see the bronze hair of Edward Cullen.

I made a plan to make Bella see him. Even if they didn't last, I'd have the knowledge that I'd attempted to help them. It would have to be soon. He could leave any moment and I'd miss my chance. It would be tonight.

Returning to the rest of the group, we went for dinner but I didn't say much. Mike's advances were pushed off again. He seemed really disappointed but I didn't care to console him. My thoughts revolved around Bella. She looked dreadful. If I had time, I'd push her into a shower, curl her hair, find a nice dress to wear and give her a bit of jewellery.

Once everyone stood to leave for the hotel, it took a lot of effort to move slowly. I hung back with Bella as we climbed the second set of stairs. Taking her arm, I led her to door 216 and knocked loudly. It was now or never. If he wasn't in I'd probably scream.

Leaving Bella there, she made no attempt to follow me and stared at the door. I hid round the corner until I heard the door open. Peaking round, I saw Bella's mouth quivering before she took a step forwards and continued on until the door closed behind her. I waited ten minutes and made my way to the door. Placing the black cylinder to the peep hole, I looked in, to see Bella lying under Edward with both their shirts off and their lips attacking each other's.

I couldn't help but be jealous for a brief moment. Who wouldn't when you were seeing the hottest guy ever about to have sex with a girl? The feeling passed quickly as I felt relieved for Bella. Edward could fix her and she could fix him. I went to my room and explained where Bella was to Angela. She seemed angry at first before calming down. We both fell asleep, confident that Bella was safe.

When Bella didn't turn up for breakfast at all the next morning, Mr Banner began to ask questions. Angela and I lied and said she wasn't feeling well and was back in the room. He wanted to make sure Bella was alright before we got on with the day. We had no idea what we were going to do when he realised Bella wasn't in our room. The guys had stayed downstairs but Lauren and Samantha thought they should follow us.

"So where is Bella? Jessica? Angela? If you seem to think she is unwell in the room, which she doesn't appear to be, where could she be?"

I couldn't look at him. He had one of those looks that made you want to blurt out the truth before you got into trouble. This seemed to be a sign to him that I was hiding something.

"Where is she Miss Stanley? She could be hurt right about now so you had better tell me. Do you want to be the one to explain to Chief Swan where his daughter disappeared too?"

"Okay, okay. I technically didn't do anything wrong because she's not in the guy's room…"

"She's with a man? Where?"

"Room 216. But…"

He'd walked out of the room and started running down the stairs before I could finish. We all followed him, taking the stairs as fast as we could. In our haste the boys joined us in the lobby at the desk. The lady on duty became rather flustered as he demanded to be let into room 216.

"Wait Mr Banner, you're mistaken. Bella's safe she's…"

"Miss Stanley, you can't be certain off that and the fact that you put one of your classmates in danger and not reported it to me is very irresponsible. Your parents will be informed of this and I will have to notify Chief Swan."

I didn't have time to say anything else before he was running back up the stairs with the woman from behind the desk. Everyone was following now, eager to find out what was going on. I made it to the door first and stood right in front of it, blocking the key card hole.

"She's with Edward Cullen no doubt having sex."

"Miss Stanley step to the side. These lies will be reported as well. Mr Cullen moved to LA with his family. He is gone."

"He's behind this door with Bella. Leave them be will you. She needs time with him to heal. You've seen her these last few months."

"Even if she is with Mr Cullen, then we cannot be certain she is safe. Now move."

Reluctantly, I took a small step to the side, praying that they were both covered to some extent.


	6. Chapter 3

**Nikky Black this one's for you.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Bella's POV_

The nightmares never came. For the first time since he'd left I didn't have a single nightmare. There was nothing but darkness but it was comforting to me. There were no memories of him in this place and for that I was thankful. I knew that it would hurt badly when I woke up; I knew that none of it was real.

I was surprisingly cold as I woke and more surprising I felt refreshed. I still felt quiet tired as I'd lost a lot of sleep the last few months. Something drifted over my arm and a shiver ran through me. It wasn't an uncomfortable shiver but one that made me feel safe. A hand lay flat on my stomach that I know realised was bare.

Sucking in a quick breath, the hand tucked under my waist. Another hand cupped the back of my knee, the thumb soothing circles. I reached my hand out and felt a cold, bare, chiselled chest. A breath fanned out over my face and I smelt honeysuckle and sunshine.

I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't want to face him; not now. Not when he'd taken my virginity and I thought it wasn't even real. He would leave me. He had to. I'm just a distraction for him. A worthless distraction that gave into him so easily last night. He'd laugh at me and walk out as I mean nothing to him.

"Bella?"

His voice was so smooth, so velvety; my memory hadn't done it justice. Both of us were laying by each other naked and you'd think I'd be over the moon but I couldn't. It hurt; a lot. I'd rather he left now than later. It would save me so much pain in the long run.

I tried to move away from him but he clutched to me, holding me tightly to his body. A low growl rumbled from his chest and my eyes flew open. He was beautiful. More beautiful than I could have remembered. As soon as my eyes were open and locked on with his, he stopped growling and released his tight grip on me.

Lifting my knee, he nestled between my legs and rubbed against my centre. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me and tangled my fingers into the sheets. He took this opportunity to slide into me and press his lips to mine. I kissed him back. I had no choice in the matter; I love him no matter what he will do.

He caressed my thighs with his long fingers and continuously moved in me until we'd both fallen over the edge. When we'd both calmed down, he didn't pull from me. He held still and flipped us over so I was lying on his chest. I could barely breath as every emotion hit me at once and tears started to pour from my eyes. His fingers traced up and down my spine, offering a lot of comfort.

"I love you Bella. Please believe me. I could never not love you. I lied to you Bella. In the forest when I left I lied. It was the worst day of my life. I saw that you believed me; I couldn't understand how you could believe me. I love you Bella. I love you more than my own life and will never let you go again. Please believe me. You have to believe me my love."

He was sobbing now. Tears that would never fall filled his eyes and it filled me with more pain. How could I not believe him now? After last night and this morning, how could I not see the love he had for me? He'd thrown all of his carefully placed boundaries out of the window for me. My tears wouldn't stop as I shook and that seemed to make it worse for him.

Sitting up, he sat me up with my legs around his hips and him still deep inside me. My arms threw round his neck and held myself close to him. His fingers dropped to my hips and he pressed them roughly against my hips. It didn't hurt at all. It sent more shivers through my body and calmed me quickly.

"Why leave me? Why? It hurt me so badly. Am I not good enough for you?"

He began to growl again and flipped us both over. He pinned my arms above my head and thrust even deeper inside me. Leaning down, he growled into my ear.

"You are too good for me Bella. If anyone isn't good enough it's me. I'm nothing but a monster. You; you are an angel. You are the most amazing angel that will ever walk this earth. I am nothing compared to you and you let me love you, even if it was just for a while. I put you in danger and I couldn't have lived with myself if I ever hurt you. My existence alone endangers your life. I will never leave you again Bella. I love you. I've learnt my lesson. I can't live without you and I don't want to live without you. Please take me back Bella. Let me into your life again."

Closing my eyes, I put my hands on his hip bone and pulled myself off him. A sob erupted from his chest and he collapsed on the bed beside me. Cupping his cheek, I opened my eyes and looked him straight in the eyes.

"How can I trust you again? How do I know you won't leave me?"

Taking my hand in his, he gave me a small smile and moved close to me.

"I can think of one way to gain your trust back and show you that I won't leave again."

He rolled away from me and flashed away from the bed before flashing back. Lifting my hand back up, he became very solemn.

"I don't remember much about my mother and father. There are faint memories but one stands out. I'd forgotten about it until I first laid eyes on you. When I was 16 my mother and father sat me down in our dining room. They told me I'd have to start courting women soon. Of course I had no intentions of finding myself a woman. I wanted to go into the army and fight for my country. Nevertheless, they told me that one day the woman of dreams would stumble into my life and I'd know that she's the one. They told me not to rush into anything and wait. Patients was one thing they taught me. My mother took her ring, placed it on the table and said, 'The one you want to spend the rest of your life with is out there somewhere. She will be the luckiest woman in the world and you will be the luckiest man in the world to have her. Give her this ring and never let her go.'"

I felt him place something into my hand and a snap of it opening. Looking down, I saw a dark black velvet box with the most beautiful ring nestled inside. It was an oval of diamonds on a silver band.

"If you would do me the honour of becoming my wife Bella, you have no idea how happy I'd be? If you cannot find it in yourself to then at least promise you will try? Give us a try again. Give me time to show you that I do love you."

The tears had returned now. None held pain; none held sadness. Every tear that I shed was of pure happiness and joy.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Bella's POV_

I wrapped my arm around his neck and gripped the box in my hand.

"I want you to be straight with me Edward. Only answer yes or no. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes. God yes Bella. I'll do anything for you."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course. How could I…"

"Just yes or no will do."

He shut his mouth and chuckled, his breath fanning across my face.

"Do you love me?"

Cupping my cheek, he closed his eyes.

"Yes."

"Will you love me forever?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me forever?"

His hand dropped to mine with the little box.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to die?"

Pain flashed across his face and he cringed.

"No."

"Will I ever be a distraction for you?"

"No. Never."

" **Have** I ever been a distraction for you?"

"No."

"Does Esme deserve to be alive?"

"Yes?"

Instantly he became confused.

"Does Esme deserve happiness?"

"Yes."

"Has Esme done everything she can to make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Has Esme taken you in as her son?"

"Yes."

"Has she given everything she can to make other's happy?"

"Yes."

"Is she a good, clean, innocent person?"

"Yes."

"Then does she have a soul?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you?"

He seemed taken aback. I'd backed him into the corner that no one else could. His family had tried to convince him of his soul before but never succeeded. They'd given up trying to convince him. I'd never give up on him though.

"I've killed people."

"Bad people. Really bad people. They would have hurt or even killed other people. What if the people you'd killed would have hurt me? You would have killed them wouldn't you?"

"Yes. No one's going to hurt you though my love. I won't let them."

"But all of the men you did kill had hurt people; women in particular."

"Yes. They were all murderers and rapists."

"You saw the crimes they'd committed and the crimes they intended on committing in their minds. You saved hundreds of young women from those men."

He was going to interrupt me. I could tell.

"Just listen for a minute. For me?"

Closing his mouth he nodded for me to continue.

"Let's say there was a man called John and his girlfriend Clarissa. So, Clarissa's walking home after visiting her friend's house and is harassed by a man. This man then rapes her before letting her go. When John finds out he goes looking for this man and in the heat of the moment kills the man. He then feels guilty later as he's turned into a murderer according to the police. Think of one hundred John's who've been arrested and have to live with the guilt of killing someone and leaving their loved one. You not only saved hundreds of women from Clarissa's fate but you saved hundreds of men from John's fate. You have a soul Edward. You have the biggest and best soul I have ever seen. If Esme can have a soul then why can't you?"

Again, more tears fell from my eyes and this time he wiped them away with his thumb.

"I don't deserve a soul."

"Do I?"

"Yes. No matter what you do, you will always have a soul?"

"If I killed someone to save someone else would I still have a soul?"

"Yes."

"Then you have a soul Edward. It doesn't matter what you are it's who you are. You proved that by saying that Esme has a soul."

"What's the point to all of this Bella? Why does it matter now that I have a soul?"

"Because I want you to change me."

He gasped and stared at me with his mouth agape. I took this moment to place the box into his hand and run my hand over his nipple. Kissing his peck, I cuddled into his chest and hooked my leg over his hip.

"Marriage is what you think it will take for me to trust you again. You changing me is what I want. Out of the two, marriage isn't as important to me as me being like you. Don't get me wrong, I want to marry you and I will. I'll be your wife and love you every day but I won't love myself until I am equal to you. That can't happen unless I'm like you."

"I'll do it. I'll change you Bella."

A large smile broke out across my face as he took my hand back in his. I pressed another kiss to his peck and rolled onto my back to look up at him.

"When?"

"6 years."

"6 years? Not that long. I'll be 24."

"4 years. I need some time."

"And I need to be 18 forever."

Putting the box between my breasts, he sat up and climbed from the bed. I watched him walk around to the foot of the bed and run his eyes over my naked body.

"You're giving up your life for me."

As if he could tell that I was going to move to him, he stopped me.

"Don't move. Just… stay there."

I lay my head back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling before dropping my eyes to him.

"It's hard Bella. My self-control is being tested just by seeing you like this. I want you Bella; forever like this. I can't take your life from you. Not yet; not whilst you have everything going for you…"

"It's my life. If I want to throw it away than that's my choice. I wouldn't be throwing my life away though. You are my life. You are my soul Edward. I can't live without you. Please don't make me live without you again. I won't be able to."

There were no more tears. I knew he wouldn't leave. The ring on my chest showed that. I had to get my point across though. He looked as if he wanted to bolt from the room or attack something; hopefully that something was me.

"Give me time. I want you to have a few more human experiences before I change you."

"Like what? Graduate? I'm not saying to run off before graduation. Get married? I've agreed to being your wife. Any time you want to get married we will. I don't mind. You don't need to worry about the sex. We've got that covered now. And a baby? It's not like I'd ever be a mother. I don't mind giving that up."

"But it's all girls dream off…"

"No it's not. Not all girls. Since I was young I've practically been a mother. I cared for my mother and now my father. I've had the experience of being a mother. I didn't need a baby for that though. You are so much better than being a mother to someone's baby that I will never love as much as I love you. I want to be with you forever Edward. I've never asked anything from you or your family. This is all I will ever want. Please? I love you Edward."

He moved so quickly I didn't see it but I could feel the wind his movements had created. His figure hovered over me as his lips attacked mine, the ring still balanced on the valley between my breasts.

"After graduation. We are going to get married, go for a long honeymoon and then I'll change you before your birthday. No complaints about anything. I can spend as much money as I want on you and Alice can take you shopping three times without any complaining."

"Deal."

I ran my fingers round his neck and pulled his lips back to mine.

"Marry me Bella?"

"Yes."

He sat up again and took the box from my chest after pinching each of my nipples. Carefully taking my left hand he slid the ring onto my fourth finger and kissed each of my knuckles. I threw myself at him, crashing my lips to his. My left hand held his cheek, my thumb resting under his eye. He lifted me onto his lap, pushing himself into me. I hummed into his mouth and pressed my chest to his.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Bella's POV_

Laying me down, he started to pump into me. I could feel the coil inside me begin to wind up. He lifted the comforter over us, sealing us in a bubble. His lips dropped to my breasts and I was left to catch my breath. My left hand slithered through his soft, bronze hair and I felt his grunts vibrate through my body. Gripping my thighs, he brought his lips back to mine.

The door swung open and he wrapped his arms around me. We both flung our heads round to the door. There stood Mr Banner with Jess, Angela, Lauren and Samantha at the door. Mr Banner turned around but didn't leave.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen. Please put some clothes on and meet us down at the lobby."

Edward lay his hand on the flat of my back and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Yes Sir."

He walked out of the room and chivvied the girls out of the way. As soon as the door clicked shut, Edward grasped my breast causing me to moan and giggle at the same time. He started to pull out of me before pushing back in. I lay my hand on his chest, trying to push him away but my strength was nothing compared to his.

"Stop Edward. I'm not in the mood now."

Pulling from me, he rolled us both on our sides and palmed my breast.

"We aren't going to get much time together when we go back to Forks my love. I want to make love to you as much as I can."

His hand began to worm down my body until his thumb was circling my clit. A moan rippled from me as I fell onto my back. Leaning down, he pulled my nipple into his mouth, sucking on it roughly. His free hand took my lonely nipple and pinched it. The coil that had started to wind up earlier started to build again. Using my nails, I scraped them along his back, pulling his muscles up until he moved his lips to mine.

We made love quickly but it still had all the feeling the last time did. Rolling from the bed, I padded into the bathroom with him following me. His arms wound around my waist as I turned to shower on. Neither of us spoke as we washed each other's bodies. No words were needed as enough had been said for the day.

There was the slight problem of me having no underwear so Edward flashed me to my room after checking people's thoughts. He sat on my single bed as I ran to the bathroom to pull some clean underwear on and brush my teeth. I was gone too long from Edward's arms so ran back to him and jumped into his lap.

"Let's go."

He scooped me into his arms and carried me from the room. I lay my head against chest, inhaling his sweet scent. There was nothing that could make me happier in that moment. I had my Edward back. We were going to get married. He was going to change me. We were going to have forever together. Nothing was going to tear us apart.

Turning round, he used his back to push the door to the lobby open. My eyes went straight to my classmates. They were all sitting around three couches, Mr Banner standing to the side. Placing my left hand on Edward's chest, I looked up at him and smiled. He returned it with a crooked grin that made my heart flutter which made his grin grow.

Everyone had seen us by now so Edward placed me on my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist. I made sure to keep my back pressed against his chest as we walked forward towards the others. Angela gave me a big smile and I gave her a small smile in return.

"Bella you understand that I have to speak to your father about this?"

"I understand."

I looked at the ground embarrassed and Edward placed his chin on my shoulder.

"It's okay Bella. Just listen to what he has to say."

Placing my hand over his, I smiled round at him.

"Unfortunately Bella, I am rather busy for the next so may not have a chance to tell him yet."

My eyes flicked to Mr Banner's to see the kindness in him. He was giving me the chance to tell my father before he did. My respect for him grew in that moment.

"As for you Edward, where are your parents?"

"LA I think."

His hand ran over my stomach and I linked my fingers with his.

"You think? Should you not be with them?"

"I left. I'm 18 and wanted some time alone. I haven't spoken to them for a while."

I turned round in his arms and gave him a tight hug. His arms held me to him as a few tears fell from my eyes. I'd driven him from his family.

"From what I know of, Carlisle wasn't enjoying work there and they were thinking about moving closer to our extended family. I think we'll be coming back to Forks though. At least I will be."

Rubbing my back, he placed his chin on top of my head. I could feel the spark his touch sent through me and I felt safe. I always did when I was in his arms.

"Could I join you today? I won't distract Bella or anyone else. I just want to be with Bella."

"As long as Bella does all her work then I don't have a problem. You've both missed breakfast and we need to get going."

"Okay."

He took my hand and stepped away from me. I gave him a massive grin and started to head for the door. Stopping suddenly, he walked into me.

"What about the sun?"

"It shouldn't be sunny till lunch time. We're going to slip away at lunch."

"We?"

He wrapped one arm around my waist and started walking me towards the door.

"I'm taking you out for lunch my love. Mr Banner won't mind as long as you are back by two. I won't be joining you because it will be sunny. Come to my room when you've finished dinner."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Bella but I'll make it up to you tonight."

"How?"

We were whispering now, aware of the other's listening in on our conversation.

"You'll have to wait and see but if I could have it my way, you won't be walking for days."

A muffled moan escaped my lips as my core grew hot. He subtly slipped his hand under my shirt, his shirt, only intensifying the feeling of pleasure. Leaning down, his nose brushed my ear and my breathing hitched. Ever so slightly, he flicked his tongue out.

"Breath my love."


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Bella's POV_

I never once let go of Edward whilst he was with me. I'd prepared myself for when he'd leave me after lunch so it wasn't too bad. It still hurt. It would for a while but I knew I'd see him again. The whole afternoon, my eyes continued to flick to the beautiful engagement ring on my finger. Angela caught sight of it and subtly congratulated me whilst none of the others were paying attention.

It was nice to be able to have a conversation willingly. I'd seemingly missed quite a lot of drama since Edward had left. Mike and Jessica had broken up, only to get back together. Tyler and Lauren had had a fling at some point. Angela was still going strong with Ben but they were quiet about it.

As we'd headed to the restaurant for dinner, a couple of clouds covered the sun and I hoped Edward would be waiting for me. I then realised that it would be awkward for him to be around all that food so wasn't too disappointed when he wasn't there. The conversation turned to me for the millionth time today only without Mr Banner hovering nearby.

"So you and Edward Cullen really did it this morning?"

I blushed deep red and realised I hadn't in such a long time. Whilst Mike hadn't been paying much attention turned directly to me as did the rest of the boys.

"Yeah. And last night."

"Seriously?"

Poking my salad with my fork, I nodded. I really didn't want to have this conversation with all of them. It's not so bad just Jess and Angela but all of them. No thanks.

"How was he?"

Why would I tell them all that? Isn't it supposed to be something special between two people? I settled with a standard answer.

"It was really good. Really good."

"That's all you can say? After everyone wanted to be with him and you finally are, all you have to say is that it was really good."

Raising my eyebrows at Lauren, I felt like stabbing her for that comment about everyone wanting him. Instead I just glared at her.

"What do you want me to say? That it was the best experience in my life. That I love him. That I want to spend every minute of my life with him."

"You'd better be talking about me."

A cold hand reached out and touched my shoulder, sending a current of warmth through me. I jumped up, throwing my arms around his neck and inhaling his scent. His arms snaked round my waist as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. I love you."

"I love you so much Bella."

Pecking my lips, he sat in my now unoccupied and pulled me onto his lap.

"Hello guys."

Directing his attention to the others, they all became flustered and taken aback. They each replied with a quiet 'Hey' or 'Hello'. I could see he was trying to be polite but there wasn't much he could do.

I ran my fingers through his hair, bringing his attention to me. His eyes had gone from the midnight black to the smouldering honey gold that I loved. There was a part of me that still wondered why he hadn't come back to me as soon as he could.

"You're late."

"Actually I'm early. We were going to meet in my hotel room."

"But it isn't sunny."

That crooked grin I loved made itself present and I placed my lips to his jaw.

"I was hunting and then I went shopping."

He didn't take my hand but my left wrist and fastened something to it. My wrist suddenly felt colder and ever so slightly heavier. I could feel multiple sets of eyes on us but tried ignoring them.

"This charm bracelet is going to hold all the important memories that we make. I'm going to buy you a charm every time something amazing happens because I know you don't want me to spend lots of money on you. That, I can live with, but I will spend some money on you when I want to. I've started our story already."

He pulled a long, thin rectangular box from Tiffany's and placed it on the table in front of me. Opening it up, I saw five neatly settled silver charms. The first he lifted was a heart that I assumed was a diamond and hoped wasn't.

"This is for the first moment I met you in Biology. That was the moment I fell in love with you."

Clipping it onto the bracelet, I heard a few 'ahhs' around the table causing me to blush. He pecked my lips and turned back to the box. The next he picked was a silver apple.

"Cafeteria food?"

"The very same. This was the moment I decided that I didn't care what my family thought, or how dangerous it could be for me to talk to you. But I did."

He repeated his actions of clipping it on and pecking my lips. The third charm, I had an idea of what it could represent along with the fourth.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

After clipping both the lion and lamb figure onto the bracelet next to each other, he cupped my cheek and gave me a long kiss. My left hand went to his cheek as he started to pull away. Pressing my lips to his once more, I let him move away.

"That was the day I realised I was irrevocably in love with Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you Edward. So much."

I felt his lips brush against mine before he sucked my bottom lip between his teeth. It was hard to comprehend quite how much I loved him; how much I needed him. I was suddenly very aware of the table of friends around us. Reluctantly, I was the one to pull away but lay my head on his shoulder.

"Tonight."

Whispering so quietly only he could hear, I let out a soft little moan that I hoped to be sexy. It seemed to work as he shifted slightly in the seat. His eyes darkened and he held me closer to his chest.

In an attempt to distract himself, he lifted the final charm and clipped it to the bracelet. It was silver but intricately carved into a flame. His lips hovered by my ear and his hand wrapped around my waist.

"Even though it was the moment that I almost lost you, it was the moment I realised that I couldn't live in a world without you. Whilst you were lying on the floor of the dance studio with venom burning through your veins, my mind considered letting it change you. I couldn't though. It went against my nature to take your life from you. That day three things were alight with fire. One, James burnt to death. Two, you lay with fire burning through you. And three, my heart was on fire with the amount of love I felt for you."

Tears pricked my eyes but I stopped them from falling. I ran my thumb across his high cheek bone before winding my fingers round into his hair. Leading his lips to mine, I held him close to me and brought his lips down to mine.

My veins were on fire now as I he stroked my cheek. In the back of my mine, I registered the others whispering and watching us. Pulling away from him, I moved my lips to his neck and nuzzled my face. He caressed my hip as his fingers slipped under my shirt.

"Forever, my love."

"Forever."


	10. End of Story

**Hey Guys,**

I know it's been a short story but I've been working on three at once and started another one last week. That will be coming soon and I hope you'll like it.

I've had amazing support throughout this story and it's really motivated me with my writing.

 **Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I own the plot.**

I love you all.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	11. AN Thanks

**Hey Guys,**

 **Thanks for the quick response from everyone.**

Rio has one chapter left as I only wanted it to be a short story but I will post a new story shortly after. I have a one-shot that is a complete lemon that I hope to publish soon. It is something that I haven't done before and if anyone doesn't feel comfortable with reading it then you don't have to. Some people have beliefs and views on these sorts of things and I respect that. Please don't leave horrid reviews though. They make me sad.

Anyway. That's coming in about a week I hope and will be called **Fruit** , Rated M. Thank you all again for responding so quickly.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	12. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
